Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control circuit, and more particularly to a control circuit applied in a connection line.
Description of the Related Art
As technology develops, the types of electronic devices that are available on the market continues to increase. Each of these electronic devices is capable of communicating with a host device via a communication interface; a function for which current communication interfaces usually use a universal serial bus (USB).